Just Your Average Super Hero (QuicksilverOC)
by Kili'sPrincess
Summary: Can a girl forced into power be able to make the right decisions? What side will she choose and how will it affect her? What happens when a certain silver haired boy enters the mix. Follow as Charlotte Taylor fights for herself, her mom, and now her new friends. xxx Sorry about the sucky summary, promise the story is worth reading. Quicksilver/OC Like Follow Share.
1. Chapter 1

This story is for my own amusement and for your enjoyment. I don't own any of the characters but my OC and what little changed I've made to the plot. This is my first Marvel fanfiction so bear with me:) Quicksilver was by far my favourite character in Age Of Ultron so I couldn't just not fantasize and write a fanfiction;) I did change some things, so it's not word for word or anything completley like the movie:) Anyway, like, comment, share, follow, you know the drill:) I'll try to upload as I finish chapters, no specific sceduel. I finish faster though with more comments and follows;). Anywho, enjoy!. Oh Also, this story hasn't been completly edited yet either, so please bear with me :)

xxxxxxxxx

I walked into the dark room, my head held high. I was summoned for a reason, and although it was against my wishes I knew what I had to do. I walked through the dark tunnel that lead to the underground lab, filled with mindless robots, building away, adamantiun parts strewn everywhere. In the middle of the room stood a single body, the leader. I stiffened and then walked forward.

"Ah Miss Taylor, how nice of you to join us" The deep voice spoke out, strong and powerful. My knees knocked together before I pulled myself back together. "We've been anticipating your arrival Miss Taylor. You were the last I could turn to" He continued without giving me a chance to speak. He walked across the room until his dark red lifeless eyes were level with mine.

"Although I know it wasn't your first choice" He laughed coldly then gestured to a person with a sack over their head in the corner. "I found a way to persuade you" He laughed again and I fought back a whimper.

"You are the last known person that was experimented on by Stroker. That is why I needed you dear" He spoke cruelly, triggering all my flight instincts. It took everything in me not to turn and disappear like I was used to. He must have saw the flicker of movement I gave off.

"Now now, Miss Taylor. You know the consequences to leaving here." His eyes flickered and a robot behind him stood up and went to the sacked person. He pulled the bag off her head and grabbed a fist full of her long auburn hair. I couldn't fight the words that came tumbling out. "Oh mum"

"Oh mum indeed. You will do everything I say, starting with traveling with me, to finally put an end to the Avengers, and in turn make the world peaceful again" He said and I knew what he meant, without even having to read his plans. He meant to destroy every human alive. "Do I make myself clear" He sneered, causing me to jump.

"Yes Ultron" He smiled a cruel smile and the robot holding my mum whisked her away. I turned back to Ultron who had an evil smile playing on his lips. "Let's get a taste of what you can do hm" He chuckled and I flinched. With a small nod I walked back a pace.

I felt my mind begin to shift and in second I knew I had done it. Ultron laughed a nasty laughed before clapping. I looked down at my body and grimaced. Such a power, one I hadn't wanted. My body began to glow a light blue and tingles of electricity ran through my fingers. With a breath I reached my hand out to the back wall, sending an electric current blasting through it. Ultron looked beyond happy and I mentally groaned. I was doomed. I had to listen to this maniac, for the sake of my mum.

After Ultron applauded my skills, he sent me away to gear up, for I had arrived the day we were to put an end to the Avengers. I knew that known of them knew I even existed, for none had looked for me. I wasn't even in hiding, secretly hoping they'd find me and help me. But I did have a person vendetta for a certain billionaire. During the earlier Alien invasion, one of Tony Stark's weapons had killed my father right in front of me. It was like it happened in slow motion. I shook my head to clear myself of those dark thoughts. Maybe now I could finally _Avenge_ him I thought with a humorless chuckle.

I followed the mindless robot to where I had left my gear before going to see Ultron. I put on my sleek black, form fitting suit. It had microfibers that helped with bullet reflection, but didn't actually physically stop the bullets. I smiled as my sleek blonde hair fell over my shoulders and my dark blue eyes shone, although they looked lifeless, especially now in these circumstances. I heard a rumble in the ground and knew all hell had broken loose. I wasn't even prepared for what was to come. I ran down the hall until I was back in the room where Ultron was before. I looked around, unable to find him. I walked along the back wall until I came across a row of what looked like metal cells. I looked into the first one and jumped back. Inside was a woman, short dark red hair, a mask of anger and power spread across her face. When she saw me she jumped up, walking cautiously over to me. I stepped back, afraid. I knew who she was. "Black Widow" I whispered and she looked startled that I knew who she was.

"Hey kid, can you get me out of here" She asked, still looking unsure and guarded. I slowly shook my head no and stepped back. "Ultron.. He would.." I didn't finish, my eyes closing as images of my mother flashed through my mind. She seemed to read my mind and stepped back. She was an Avenger! The people I was supposed to eliminate! But why did I want to help her. With a small sigh of finality, I slid up to the cell, slid a dagger I was carrying under the door, and jumped back. She looked startled then nodded in the direction of footsteps. I quickly ran in fornt of robots building, praying he hadn't heard me.

"Miss Taylor, just the person I was looking for. I want you guarding my key in the church. You will stand there until I finish with the Avengers, and if any of them try to stop you, kill them" I felt my knees shake. This fight was not for kids, which is what I still was. Not technically, but at the age of 23, I was too young for battle. How could he expect me to kill anyone. With a reserved nod He was gone. I knew what church he had meant and was about to leave when something caught my eye. The cell door that held the Black Widow was swinging slightly, open and empty. A small traitor smile lit my lips. If I was going to be bad, I would at least be good before I would be forever scarred.

I ran from the building, the city already in ruins, and my fingers began to tingle. I made it down one street before having to literally throw myself to the ground. All around, battle and action was going on. I caught a glimpse of Thor, wielding his mighty hammer, and I saw an arrow go whizzing down the street I had just some from. I sprinted down another alleyway before smacking right into something and falling over. I looked around confused, what had I hit. Suddenly the air felt thinner. My fingers tingled.

"Go Miss, the city eez not safe" A Russian accent filled the air. I swiftly turned and saw a man standing in front of me. He was wearing a blue and white suit like mine, his hair was silver and windswept. I didn't recognize him. I turned to continue on and gasped when he literally zoomed around me, placing his hand on my shoulders. _Quicksilver_. Ultron had talked about him and his sister, the witch. He looked ready to pick me up, so I lifted my finger and touched his side, current sparking him right below the ribs. He cried out in pain and shock, giving me my chance. I kicked him in the side, sending him doubling over, then I swiftly turned, ready to run. I had made it maybe ten feet before I received a blow to my lower back. I gasped in pain and fell to the ground. The man had pulled me up in seconds.

"You do not zeem to understand me. Ultron eez going to deestroy the wurld. Go!" He said in his thick Russian accent. Fed up with this Avenger, I reached up to shock him again. He anticipated my move and quickly ran out of me reach, a blur of blue passing my eyes. When he stopped he was meters away. I lifted my arm and let bolts of lightning follow him. He was gone in seconds.

Finally I had made it to the church. Inside, Ultron sat upon a throne like chair. I slid up beside him quietly. "How nice of you to make it" He sneered and I squeaked. After a moment, I heard Iron Man behind us. I didn't turn. I didn't even listen as they talked and then fought. I only shrunk back into the shadows. Soon other Avengers came into sight. I shot electricity at them. Ultron was thrown from the building, Iron Man following behind. Captain America saw me and his face turned stoney. He reached up to throw his shield and I knew that would do it. I wouldn't be able to stop it. Maybe it was better this way anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

He was almost at releasing time when a voice called out. A voice a recognized.

"Steve wait!" Black Widow shouted, reaching for the shield. Captain America faltered, and it was enough for Black Widow to grab the shield from him. She walked forward and tossed me my dagger. Thor stepped in, followed by Hawkeye. I looked down at the dagger with guarded eyes. Was this a set up? "Take it kid, you'll need it" Black Widow said and I stepped forward, grabbing it. I stood to full height and looked her in the eye. "He has my mother. If I don't stop you, He'll kill her" I spoke fiercely and she had a knowing look in her eye. "I know that. I also know where she is and how to get her out safely" I hesitated. I knew Ultron was going to lose, but did I trust them enough for my mother life? Black Widow stepped towards me. "What's your name kid" She asked and I stood straight. "Charlotte Taylor" Black Widow had a small smile on her lips. "Natasha Romonoff" She held out her hand, and Hawkeye let out a gasp. I guess she didn't let people know her name often. I decided right then and there to trust them. I shook it and with a nod I ran out, shocking and destroying the robots swarming the city.

At one point I was backed up with Thor directly behind me. I shocked another robot when a crash sounded behind me. I turned just as Thor's hammer went barreling past me. I looked back and Thor was on the ground, a robot on his arms, pinning them to his side. The robot had a hand on his throat, choking the life out of him. Thinking quickly I ran the the discarded hammer. I grabbed it with my right hand and sent it flying right into the robots head. Thor jumped to his feet, summoning the hammer. A look of complete and utter shock was on his face. I gave him a confused look and he quickly shook it off. "We will talk about that later Taylor" He called before taking out another bot. As confused as I was, I went on fighting. I turned down another alley and came face to face with a certain speedster. His eyes grew angry. I flinched.

Turning, I went to run away from him, knowing he was indeed now on my team. He had obviously missed the memo. I was again knocked to the ground, gasping in pain. I had managed to grab him in the process and some how I managed to land right on top of his chest. I puffed out and we seemed to be frozen. His eyes, no longer hard and angry, now stared into my blue ones. Little shocks traveled through my fingers into him where I was touching him. They weren't nearly powerful enough to hurt him, nor could I stop them, him looking at me that way gave me jolts through my body. As soon as it happened it was over. I thudded to the ground and again he was meters away in seconds. He gave me a strange look then was gone.

I jumped up, winded from the following events and decided to head back to the church, looking for Natasha. As I was running, the world seemed to slow down. A robot was coming right at me, and in my heart I knew I wouldn't be able to stop it. I wasn't prepared and my arms just started to raise, but he was too close. I closed my eyes, but before they fully closed a blue blur zoomed past, knocking out the robot. I gasped out in relief and looked at Quicksilver, thankfulness written on my face. He was gone too quickly.

I made it to the church and took a side beside Thor. Natasha and Hawkeye were also side by side, now followed by Captain America and the witch. We were fighting off robots and working as a team. I was starting to really appreciate flipping sides. If I hadn't, I'd surly be dead. Thor, for whatever reason, now fully had my back, and for that I was grateful. I turned just as a bot flew towards the witch. With a yell, I jumped beside and took it out. She turned shocked, before getting back into the fight.

"Who are you?" She yelled, seeming torn about trusting me. I killed another bot. "Charlotte Taylor, Who are you?" I yelled back and again she seemed torn. She looked to be my age, long red hair flowing down her back. She was clearly Russian. "Wanda Maximoff" She shouted and then it clicked. She was Quicksilver's twin sister. We fought together, working as a team. When the robots seemed to be dwindling I called out in triumph. Then the ground started to shake. Ultron appeared in front of the church.

"Is that all you've got?" Thor called, sounding victorious. Ultron laughed evilly. "Perfect, all the Avengers in one place. And oh look, little traitor Taylor. You'll soon know what it's like to not have a mother. No Thor, this is all I've got" I gasped as millions upon millions of robots swarmed the building. Everyone fought bravely, working together and after what felt like hours came out victorious. Iron Man had taken off after Ultron, and soon we had defeated the robots. Hawkeye turned to us.

"Steve and Thor, go round up any bots left. Me, Nat and Charlotte will get everyone onto the jets" He said. "Who's going to watch the key?" Steve said, looking down at it. "I weel" Wanda spoke up. They nodded and turned to leave. I had just got out of the room when Quicksilver ran in. "I'm not leeving you" He said and she laughed. "Go, I weel be fine" He laughed and went to leave. "I am twelve minutes older than you" She laughed and he was gone.

I ran from the building, helping people onto what appeared to be flying buses. I had gasped when I saw the carrier, an enormous jet, S.H.I.E.L.D written on the side. The people were easy enough to get onto the buses. Once it seemed like everyone was on the buses, I went to the one Hawkeye was meant to be on. I looked around anxiously. The thing seemed like it was about to life off. "Wait where Hawkeye?" I called out to the people. A crying woman pointed to him, lifting a boy from the rubble. I squeaked and jumped from the bus as it took off, running towards them. I saw Ultron flying a jet straight for him, firing bullets the whole way. I knew I wouldn't make it, but I had to try. I sped up, leaping over rubble, that was when I saw a blue blur. I was close now, but I knew what was going to happen. I screamed as bullets were feet from where the blur had stopped. I just made out his face as he put Hawkeye and the boy to safety. I launched myself at him using all my power I could muster, I knocked us to the ground, my electricity forming. I was screaming and he was screaming and bullets rained around us.

The smoke cleared and I didn't move a muscle, fear and pain making me unable to. Slowly I opened my eyes, meeting the steely blue ones below me. I looked up in wonder and shock at what I had created. A force field of energy was ringed around us, bullet holes around the ground outside it. I had done it. I hadn't know I could, but I had anyway. I turned to look down at the man beneath me. His eyed were glazed over and he looked at me with a small smile full of gratitude and something else. I pulled him up, assessing for damage. We both were fine. I cried out in relief and launched myself into his arms. Cap'n and Hawkeye raced over, both yelling and asking if we were okay and what that was. I looked up and didn't see Ultron anywhere. I sighed in relief, still holding Quicksilver.

"Taylor! Quicksilver" Cap'n said, reaching us. I let the force field go suddenly, unable to use that much energy anymore. I collapsed in exhaustion and a strong pair of arms caught me. "We must get on zee sheeps!" Quicksilver said, lifting me up. They nodded and in second me and Quicksilver were in the last bus. Cap'n and Hawkeye also made it. I was zoning in and out, enable to keep my eyes open. Slowly I faded to dark.


	3. Chapter 3

My blue eyes flickered open and I shot up, looking around in panic. I looked down and noticed that I was still wearing what I was wearing during the battle. I jumped out of the bed I was in and then turned stiffly around the room. Where was I? A thought suddenly filled my mind. _Mum!_ I turned and pulled the door open, almost running into someone planning to do the same thing. I squeaked as I stared into the green eyes of Natasha Romanov. I jumped back as she again gave me a small smile. I hadn't seen her give that smile to anyone else, leaving me confused. I walked over to the bed and sat down, momentarily distracted.

"Why did you save me?" I asked, raking a hand through my blonde hair. She walked silently across the room and sat on the bed beside me. "Because you saved me" She started and then let out a chuckle. "And because you remind me of myself when I was your age" She then seemed to zone out, before snapping back. I finally bucked up the courage to ask what has been on my mind since I had woken up. "My mum?" I whispered and she put a hand on my shoulder, making me look up at her in fear. She smiled. "Is fine, actually she is right down the hall" I jumped up from the bed right as the words left her mouth, running from the room. Natasha laughed and led me to the room. I swung the door open and a relieved laugh filled the air.

"Mum!" I cried, launching myself at the one person I loved with my whole heart and soul. She laughed too, tears streaming down her face. We sunk to the floor and the room was silent. After a moment I looked around for Natasha. She was gone, giving us some privacy. "Oh mum I am so sorry" I whispered and she laughed a watery chuckle. "No I am dear, I should have been more careful, protected you better" She started but I silenced her with my finger.

We sat on the floor for a while, just relaxing again. I felt so guilty for putting her through what I did. She would have none of it though, rolling it all off her shoulders. Finally she spoke up again. "They are taking me home Charlie, but I know that that may not be what you want for yourself" She started and I was stuck. Did I want to stay here, become an Avenger? The thought felt right, it shocked me how right it felt. But what about mum? Would they come for her again? She seemed to read my mind. "I will be under protection if you do stay, and I do think you should" She said with a knowing smile on her face. "Oh mum I love you" I whispered, pulling her into a hug. "I love you more" We laughed and then I stood up. "I have to find Natasha" I waved a goodbye and left the room.

I wandered down the hall until I some how made it to a main room. There were people walking around busily around me, computers all around. In the middle of the room was a black man with what appeared to be an eye patch. His body language spoke leader, so with a breath I walked towards the man. He must have sensed me coming, because he turned to face me with a smile of knowing on his face.

"Ah! Miss Charlotte Taylor! SO good to finally meet you. I am Nick Fury. I assume you are looking for Miss Romanov? Well she is down that hall and to the left, last door." He gestured to the hall on his right. "We will talk later, but I want to thank you for your brave efforts today on the field. Oh and we will be landing in T minus 15 minutes" He spoke and then turned in a flurry of black clothes. I shook my head clear and with a smile I followed his directions. I pushed the door open slightly and heard talking.

"Come on big guy, we can't track you in stealth mode.." She said, almost a whisper into a video cam of sorts. I stood still, watching what played out, felling only a little guilty. With a sigh she put the tablet thing down. I walked in and she turned on a heel, eyes hard. When they landed on me they softened slightly. "I'm sorry" I started but she cut me off. "We are landing in 10 minutes, you should change. I guess you probably don't have other clothes here do you? Come on, you look around my size, although they might be some what baggy on you" She winked and then gestured between us. "You are quite a bit skinnier than me" I laughed and wrapped my arms around myself shyly. I wasn't quite used to compliments.

We made it to her room and I sat on the bed, looking around. "Natasha, I was wondering if I'd be able to stay.. to you know.." I drifted off as she walked out of her closet, clothes in hand. She smiled at me and laid the clothes beside me. "How could we say no, especially after that stunt you pulled with that shield" She winked and I blushed somewhat, then there was a knock at the door. Natasha got up with a knowing smile. She opened the door and a certain red headed girl walked in. "Wanda" I smiled and she returned it, walking over to me. "I recruited someone more equipt in fashion" Natasha laughed and then walked out.

"Hullo" Wanda smiled and I nodded, turning towards the clothes, a light blush still on my cheeks. I shook my head, trying to rid it of the thoughts of her brother, knowing she was very capable of reading my thoughts. She walked over and lifted a pair of light wash jeans, handing them to me. Then she grabbed a shirt made of the same material that her was made of. It was like my suit, only a light blue colour this time. Her's was light purple. I quickly put the clothes on and pulled my hair into a pony tail.

"You are hungry?" She asked me and I felt my stomach grumble. We laughed and I nodded. She took my arm and we left Natasha's room, heading back towards the main room. I gasped as I realized that we had landed. I let go of Wanda and ran to one of the big front windows. We were in a big grass area, surrounded by a thick fence. In the middle was a big building, _Avengers_ written on the front. I squealed in joy and grabbed Wanda, running for the doors to get out. She gasped in shock and then laughed as I dragged her out, people giving us strange looks. When we were out she pulled me to a stop, looking sheepish.

"I am very grateful Charlotte. You saved my onlee brother's life. I am foreever een your debt" She said, her accent thick with emotion. Her eyes watered and I smiled, pulling her into a hug, wishing that she was too distracted to read my mind or notice as my cheeks heated up. We walked around aimlessly for a bit until we ran into Steve, who was waving goodbye to what appeared to be Tony Stark. "Hello ladies" He smiled and then nodded at me, giving thanks for the force field again. I shook my head and then turned to look him in the eye. "We are feeling a little famished.. could you direct us to the food place?" I giggled and he shook his head in mock disappointment. "Girls.. food is the only thing on their minds, doesn't matter what time your in" He laughed and then lead us to what looked like a huge cafeteria. "Thanks Cap'n" I tipped my imaginary hat and Wanda laughed.

We grabbed some sandwiches and fruit before heading outside to sit on the grass. People still rushed all around us, only now they seemed visibly more relaxed. At least for now, there wasn't a psycho robot killer on the loose. We ate in silence unto I tried to casually bring up someone who had been on my mind for a while now. "So.. your brother? Is he okay?" I said then immediately took a bite of my sandwich to try to control the blush that threatened to make it's way onto my face. She laughed out loud. SO much for my plan. "Your face. Eets so red!" She laughed and I grumbled. Then stood up. She quickly jumped up too. "Wait wait. I deedn't meen to bee rude. Eets just that we haven't any time to be regular peeple no? Wee were weeth Stroker for most of our lives. Not used to having peeple eenterested een my brother" She laughed and I sighed, looking away. "I was just wondering if he was okay" I whispered, with a small smile. "He ees good. Went with Hawkeye to tie up loose ends I guess" She smiled and I sighed, smiling slightly to her. "Lets go see if we are needed okay?" I smiled and she nodded, following me back into the facility.


	4. Chapter 4

We had been in the training room for most of the next week. Natasha and Steve were really enjoying themselves, calling us baby Avengers and working us hard. I could say that I hated it, but I would be lying. By the end of the third week, I was sparring with Nat. I flipped hard and pinned her below me. She was breathing heavy like me, tapping out. "You are indeed our hand to hand combat recruit I'd say" She winked and I shrieked, pulling her up in excitement. "That's really amazing coming from you, thank you Nat" I said, laughing and pulling her into a hug. She gasped and laughed.

After pulling apart she turned to leave, gesturing for me to follow. I shook my head. "I think I'm going to practice for a bit longer" She shook her head laughing. "It's late Charlie, and Hawkeye is getting back in a bit, that means so is a certain silver haired speedster" She winked and my face heated up. How did everyone know? It's not like I ran around yelling it out. When I shook my head again, she left.

I had been training for maybe half an hour when my hair started to float up. I smirked a little and ignored it, knowing he was know watching. I shot bolt after bolt into the dummies across the room, hitting each right in the head. I smirked and then heard clapping. I spun around and sucked in a breath, he was closer than I had anticipated. "You deedn't come to see us een" Pietro smirked and I laughed, turning and hitting a few more dummies. "I had training to do" "I can see zat" I turned again to face him and he was closer again. I couldn't breath. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I deedn't thank you for saving my life" He whispered and I couldn't think. Was he leaning in? I jumped back and twisted away from him. Hurt flashed across his face before a mask slipped in place. He smirked and walked farther from me.

"Hawkeye couldn't stop worryeeng for you" He said casually. "Neether could I" He said with his back to me. I sucked in a breath. A blur and then he was right behind me. "Deed you worry about me?" He whispered and I jumped, not expecting him to be right behind me. "Deedn't see that coming deed you" He laughed at his own joke that I didn't understand. I turned and touched his arm. He sobered up. "I am glad you are okay. When you weren't there when I woke up I was worried I had dreamt saving you" I whispered and he sucked in a breath. My hair floated again and he was gone. I sucked in a breath of sadness and then got back to work, pushing my feeling into it.

After a bit another voice filled the room. "Someone's working hard" Hawkeye teased and I turned to face him, a smile lighting up my face. I sprinted to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Clint! I am glad you are okay!" He laughed and set me back on the ground. "As am I Charlotte" I shook my head at him. "Charlie. All my friends call me that" He laughed. "Charlie it is" I turned back to train again as he watched. "How long have you been here? It is late now" He said and I stopped, think about it. "All day" He laughed and then walked over taking my arm and leading me towards the door. "You deserve a break" I laughed and followed him out, taking a sip from my water bottle. "You know, the boy couldn't stop talking about you the whole time. Or what you had done for him" He said and I choked on the water in my mouth. He slapped my back a few times, helping me breath. He looked concerned but he was laughing to much for it to be legitimate. "You know, you aren't supposed to breath the water in" He winked and I whacked him. He gasped and then waved as he went down a different corridor. "Night!" I called and then turned back smacking into a hard surface. Strong arms reached out and steadied me as I fell back.

"Pietro! You have to stop sneaking up on me!" I yelled hitting his chest. He laughed and stepped back, his arms still around me. I froze up. What was he doing. "Why do you fight me?" He spoke, his accent deeper with sadness supposed to be masked. I was too good at reading people. I sighed. "I don't want you to feel obligated. Because I had saved you" I whispered and he chuckled, humorlessly. "Also you just got back. I haven't seen you for like 3 weeks" I whispered out and he growled. I sucked in a breath, steadying myself. He was so hot I could barely bare it. He let me go and in seconds he was gone. I yelled out in frustration. He couldn't keep running from his problems! Walking stiffly down the hall, I made it to the 'common room' you could call it. Natasha and Clint were there. She looked annoyed and he looked stressed. I hesitated going in, for hear of ruining their talk. I was just about to back out when Clint saw me. Natasha sucked in a breath and crossed her arms, clearly upset.

"Look who finally finished training" Clint winked and I mock glared at him. Natasha laughed. "Well she isn't the best rookie for nothing" She complimented and I blushed, waving my hands at her. "I'm not, and you gotta stop saying that, the other rookies wil be jealous" I winked and we all laughed. I hesitated again before asking. "So.. What's going on in here?" Natasha glared at Clint and Clint looked around the room. Finally he answered. "I was asked by Fury to do an easy mission with Natasha's recruits to get them ready for the real stuff. She isn't to happy about the idea" I wanted to gasp. Going on a real training mission? That is exactly what I needed to spice up the rut I've worked myself into. I nodded enthusiastically. "See Nat, she wants to do it" Natasha sighed.

"We can talk about it after training tomorrow. Go get some rest Charlie" I nodded and waved a good night to them. Walking back to my room was harder than it usually seemed. I had a lot running through my mind. A mission where only the recruits were able to go, minus Clint who would be keeping an eye on us, was a crazy thought. Were we ready for real combat? I knew I was, but what about Pietro and Wanda? Were they ready? I shook my head and entered my official room here at the base. It was uniform, standard white walls and floors. But I had managed to spice it up a tiny bit. Like getting a purple bed spread and adding a mirror to the barren wall. Looking at my reflection as I passed, I grimaced. Pietro had to only be interested because I saved him, there couldn't be any other reason. I wasn't pretty or interesting. I frowned and looked back in the mirror, screaming in fear.

"Shh you'll wake someone" Wanda laughed as I calmed my racing heart. When I calmed down she frowned at me, her eyes sad. "I could hear your thoughts all the way down zee hall" I frowned and then pulled a fake smile to my lips. "What? Pfft I'm fine" I whispered. She laughed an empty laugh. "Aren't we all" She sat down beside me and I looked at the clock beside my bed. It read 2am. I didn't look at her, trying to get rid of the thoughts that brought her here. She touched my shoulder, making me jump. "You're beauteeful no? I am jealous Charliee. Especially of zee way my brother looks at you. No one looks at me zat way" She said and it was my turn to laugh a cold empty laugh. "Sure he does" I shake my head and stand up. "Thanks for the pep talk but I need sleep" She nodded, her eyes full of concern and sadness for me. I glared and she left. I threw myself into bed, sadness and steely blue eyes filled my dreams.

I woke up to someone slamming my door. I cracked open my eyes and was met with the same witch who had bothered me the night before. Only now she was carrying breakfast and coffee. I sat up and stretched. "Well I guess I have to forgive you for last night now" I winked and took a sip of coffee. She laughed and sat beside me, stealing a piece of bacon. "So I have a secret, and because you are technically my best friend here, I am obligated to tell you" I said and her eyes got wide, making me laugh. She bounced up and down as I took a bite, taking my time. "Come on what ees eet?" She finally whined and I laughed. "There's a really good chance that us recruits will be going on a solo mission with Clint later!" I said and she squealed jumping up and pulling me up with her.

"Zey trust us enough for zat?!" She yelled and we both jumped onto the bed, jumping up and down, laughing the whole time. I'm glad I finally had a best friend to do this with. Even though her brother happens to be one of my major issues at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the shorter chapter here, I made it to be more of a filler chapter. Never the less, I hope you guys like it still:) I'd appreciate some comments tho, letting me know what you think and if anything doesn't make sense. Enjoy:)

xxxxxxxxxx

I swept my leg out, causing my opponent to fall to the ground. I flipped over, pulling her into a headlock on the floor. After exactly 6 seconds she tapped out. I smirked and jumped up, Natasha clapping the whole time. "Nice, Well done girls" She said and I reached down pulling Wanda up. She was breathless. "I deedn't know you were dat good" Wanda said, giving me a high five. I felt a tingling sensation in the back of my head, making me turn to investigate. Across the hall stood Pietro, his face masked, although he didn't look that happy. Clint was trying to work with him, but he seemed preoccupied. I grabbed my water bottle and took a sip, ignoring the burning sensation at the back of my head. A moment passed between the twins and Wanda gravitated over to him. She was beside him and holding his hand in hers, her face stoney. Natasha, Clint and I all shared a confused look. Clint made to say something, but he was basically talking to thin air, Pietro having sped away with Wanda in tow.

I frowned in confusion and worry. Had I done something? The look Wanda gave me had sent chills down my spine. Shaking my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts, I turned to Nat. "So.. about our mission" I winked and she sighed. After a moment of silence and puppy-dog eyes from me and Clint, she chuckled in resignation. "Oh alright, I do think you are ready..." She said with a smirk and I cheered, running to Clint. He lifted me off the ground, laughing. "The Baby Avengers finally get their shot at the real thing!" I mock glared as he set me down. "When are we going on this baby mission?" I asked with a wink. Nat thought for a moment. "I think Fury said at the end of the week.. so like 3 days?" She said, and I gasped.

I thanked them and ran from the room, running, literally straight into a certain Captain. He reached out, laughing, stopping me from falling. I huffed, this sure did happen a lot. I then realized that Steve was not only smiling charmingly at me, but was also muddy and _shirtless_. My face heated up, and I was positive I looked like a tomato. Seeing my face he looked down, then looked up sheepishly. He smiled awkwardly. "Uh.. What where you're going speedy" He said, modestly. I laughed and jabbed at him. "Only if you make me" He flushed and I laughed. "Wooh Cap, you need a shower!" I held my nose and made a face. He grinned sheepishly. "I was planning on going to the showers now, before I literally ran into you" He winked and I laughed. He gaped and pointed at me. I looked down and saw the mud stains, transferred from him to me. I glared and crossed my arms. "Looks like I'm not the only one who needs a shower" He winked and I glared at him before smirking. "Well you know what they say, save water, shower with a friend" I winked and he gaped, his face turning four times darker. I laughed and ran down the hall, my own face heating up. Flirting with the Cap was going to be my new favourite hobby.

I had made it back to my room breathless, laughing and still muddy. I decided that maybe I was in need of a shower. Locking my door, I grabbed a towel and ran to my suit, turning the water on. I showered all the mud off and threw on a towel. It was still midday, so I decided to just put on another set of jeans and t-shirt. I brushed my hair and left my room. I walked aimlessly around the hallway before stumbling onto the two people I had been avoiding. Pietro was pushed against the wall and Wanda was yelling at him in her native tongue, pointing and poking him in her little rage. Pietro wasn't saying anything, and from what I could tell, it was only making Wanda more upset. Finally she growled and stalked off down the hall opposite to me. Not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, I quickly turned and walked away from the situation. Seconds later my hair started to feel loose and I looked up, meeting the steely blue eyes of Pietro. I frowned and crossed my arms, daring him to speak first. He looked hesitant.

"Wanda deed not like how Natasha and Clint were thinking of you" He started, looking unsure. My face shifted to confused. "She said, Natasha and Clint were having more praise thoughts for you den us, they trust you more" He finished and I frowned, feeling angry. Wanda looked at me with that look because of how Nat and Clint thought of me? They were on the wrong side originally in the first place, how could they be as trusted as me. Yes so had I, but for way different reasons. I turned away from him, feeling angry. He sped around me, blocking my path. "Pietro" I growled at him, moving to go around him. He seemed faster than ever, stepping in my way, taking my head in his hands, pushing me into the wall, locking our lips in a fiery kiss. I gasped from impact with the wall. He smirked. "You're so hot when you are angry" He said, his accent thick with passion. I pulled him closer, ignoring the warning signals going off in my head.

As we pulled away, we were both breathless. His forehead was leaning against mine, our bodies still connected. I smiled shyly up at him. His eyes were blue like the sea now, dark and full of passion. I sucked in a breath. "Pietro.." I whispered uncertain. He smirked and grazed my cheek with his hand. "Yes" He answered, his accent making me melt a little bit more. "What does this mean" I asked, looking down. He hooked a finger under my chin, making me look at him. "Everyone here is so slow. You are the only one that catches up to me. You're the only one I'd slow down for. Why don't we just run weeth eet" He winked at his little joke and my heart thumped in my chest. I reached up planted a small kiss to his lips. "Okay" I smiled. Someone coughed down the hall and I tried to jump apart, ut Pietro was more vain than me, smirking at the person at the end of the hall.

"Get to work you punks" Clint said with a wink, laughing with Pietro at the joke that I wasn't in on. I pouted and Pietro, speedy as ever, kissed my pouting lips. I laughed and Clint mock gagged. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed, walking away. With a sigh, I pulled away from Pietro. He gave me a confused look. "Slow down there speedy, I've got things to do" I said as he tried to pull me back into a kiss. He frowned childishly. "Workouts don't do themselves babe" I winked and laughed, running down the hall. I chuckled as I heard him around the hall, "She called me babe!". If only Tony had seen, he would have had a field day with that. When I got to the weight room, I noticed it was already occupied. I froze, staring into the cold eyes of Wanda.


End file.
